


The Moon (Formerly titled Gypsy Woman)

by Wolfy_Queen



Series: Tarot Virago [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Empathy, F/M, Female Character of Color, I feel like I'm going overboard with tagging, James will be with a girl that is not Lily Evans, Lily will be with a boy that is not James Potter, Main original character is an empath, Romani Character, Sirius will end up with an original female character but not until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Queen/pseuds/Wolfy_Queen
Summary: Moon Tarot: Connect with your intuition and subconscious mind. You are experimenting the subtle forces of nature, especially the lunar cycles. Allow yourself to flow with these energies.





	1. Year Five

 

**_"Boys are stupid."_ **

_**"And in other news the sky's blue and the world is spinning. Pudding?"** _


	2. Playlist

**Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone Album - John Williams**

**Bounce into the Music Album - SIAMES**

**A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more_.

**This is Me - Keala Settle**

_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

_I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

**Unconditionally - Katy Perry**

_Come just as you are to me, don't need apologies_

_Know that you are all worthy_

**I found - Amber Run**

_And I found love where it wasnt supposed to be, right in front of me._

_Talk some sense to me._


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I apologize beforehand if I fucked up Hagrid's accent. I tried, I promise I did.**

Emeraude Toubia  **as**  Malinda Rumancek

Andrew Garfield  **as**  Remus Lupin

Karen Gillan **as**  Lily Evans

Rami Malek  **as**  Lux Varris

Kiersey Clemons  **as** Oryena Zenwae

Aaron Taylor-Johnson  **as**  James Potter

Nathalie Emmanuel  **as**  Joy Bilacqua

Ben Barnes  **as**  Sirius Black

Jeremy Dozier  **as** Peter Pettigrew

Lana Parilla  **as** Simza Rumancek

There are two things Malinda Rumancek has learned in her fifteen years of life. One; Romani camps never stood still. Two; neither did life. Because of this, she learned at an early age how to fall asleep surrounded by noise.

Which is why it often took her mother Simza roughly shaking her to wake up. 

"Up  _fiică_! You have to meet Hagrid soon!"

The fifteen-year-old groaned and rolled over in her bedroll to escape her mother's hands. "I'm up Mama, I'm up."

She could hear her mother rolling her eyes. "Bah."

Malinda waited until she heard footsteps leaving the tent before opening her dark brown eyes, soaking up all the emotions of the camp.

Gypsies have always been viewed as mysterious. But Malinda Rumancek was on another level entirely. She was an empath; she could feel and if she chooses to, control them. But that was only half of it. Malinda was also in fact, a witch. And every year, she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to control her magic.

With a sigh, she rolled over before pushing herself up on her knees and pulled her small suitcase towards her and opening it. Inside was every single item of clothing she owned, including her school robes, and her wand; hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core. She held her beloved wand in her hands and gently traced her fingers along the crescent moon engraving, remembering the warm feeling that ran through her veins when she held her wand for the first time.

She tightened her grip for a split second before carefully placing it back in her suitcase and closing it. Standing up, Malinda dusted herself off before turning and making her way out of the tent she shared with her mother. She stood at the entrance for a moment, taking in the camp that has taught her how to live and survive as well as channel her own emotions and ignore the ones that weren't.

"Off on your special trip?"

Mal turned and saw Dimitri, a boy whom she's known since childhood, walking towards her. Of course, just because she knew him, doesn't mean she particularly liked him.

She forced a polite smile on her face. "As I am every year."

Dimitri stopped a few feet away, almost far too close for the fifteen-year-old's comfort. "You know Malinda, people are starting to talk."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Yes. The people are wondering what you do on these 'special trips'."

Malinda's polite smile melted into a frown. "I've said this more than once, my mother has said this more than once; I take this sabbath every year. I return every single year. And what happens during those sabbaths are no one's business but my own."

Dimitri smirked. "You may think that is true. But you are at that age now."

She narrowed her eyes. "What age?"

The Roma boy's smirk widened. "Marriage age of course."

He indicated behind her. "See? Nikolai is on his way to ask Selina's father for her hand."

Malinda looked behind her to see another she's known forever walking to one of the better caravans in the camp.  When she turned back around, she swallowed her disgust. "And how is this relevant to me?"

Dimitri's smirk was now wide enough to be considered terrifying. "You know exactly how it's relevant to you."

The lust the young Romani felt from him wrapped around her neck like a noose. Thankfully, she was saved from responding when she felt her mother's anger hissing and spitting as said woman suddenly appeared at her shoulder, a hard glare on her face. "As if I'd marry her to the likes of you, Clopin."

Everyone in the camp knew better than cross the matriarch of the Rumancek Family, and Malinda smirked ever so slightly when she felt Dimitri's fear rise over his lust. She kept quiet when her mother spoke again. "Now get out of my sight,  _porc_."

The boy didn't need to be told twice as he quickly turned and hightailed it back to the caravan he shared with his own family, but not before Simza spat at the boy's heels in distaste. "Terrible family."

Malinda smiled at her mother. "And I am grateful that he is the last person you would marry me too."

Simza smirked at her daughter. "One of the last, yes. I doubt your  _Gadje_ boy would like that very much."

The Roma girl's cheeks were lit aflame at her mother's words. The  _Gadje_ boy that her mother was referring to was one of Malinda's fellow student at Hogwarts, a quiet boy in Gryffindor house with scars decorating his face. Whenever she was near him, she always felt a twinge of fear from him lacing his other emotions. 

It intrigued her to no end.

Now normally, a Romani girl marrying a non-Romani boy was completely taboo. But because of her daughter's magic as well as her empathetic abilities, Simza would rather have her married to a  _Gadje_ from her other world than a boy from the camp so as not to suppress her abilities

Casting one last harsh glare at the Clopin Family tent, Simza looked at her daughter with the same expression she gave her every time she left. "You'll be alright getting into town?"

Malinda smiled at her mother. "I always am Mama, and Hagrid usually arrives shortly after I do. If not before."

Simza returned her smile before cupping her daughter's cheek. "Be safe, and write often."

The younger Roma squeezed her mother's hand before picking up her suitcase and began making her way out of the camp. And just like every year, when she left for Hogwarts, the eyes of the camp followed her with partial curiosity and partial scorn.

And just like every year, she ignored them all.

During the walk to town, Malinda let her mind wander to the ever-nearing school year. She thought of her four dearest friends; Oryena Zenwae, Lux Varris, Lily Evans, and Joy Bilacqua, and the adventures they would have this year.

She remembered feeling their emotions when she met them. Oryena and Lux were hiding a secret, Lily was sad about something, and Joy was angry... so angry. All on their own, they were strong and mystifying.

And Malinda wouldn't trade any of them for anything.

After some time, she came to the town and made her way to the pub where she was supposed to meet Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper who brought her to Kings Cross Station every year. Upon entering the pub, she immediately spotted the half-giant sitting in the corner.

Really, it was hard to miss him.

Hagrid stood up and greeted her with a large smile. "Hello Mal!"

The Romani girl grinned before giving the half-giant a hug. "Hello Hagrid!

He hugged her back before pulling away and rolling a trunk forward. "All yer school supplies and allowance for the year."

Because money was at times scarce and the camp Malinda lived in often traveled to places that make it impossible to buy school supplies, Hogwarts' headmaster Dumbledore had offered to fund the Roma girl's education. At first, both Malinda and her mother were hesitant to accept the offer. But because of the need to keep the former's magic a secret, they didn't have a choice.

Even though it would take a majority of the rest of her life, the Romani girl vowed to pay back the debt.

Nonetheless, Malinda smiled and accepted the trunk from the half-giant. "Thank you, my friend."

But the half giant wasn't done. "And another thing from Dumbledore."

He handed her a envelope, which felt like it had something significantly heavier than paper. She opened the envelope to see a letter from the Headmaster himself.

_Dear Miss Rumancek,_

_It is my honor to instate you as Ravenclaw's fifth year prefect. I trust you to lead your fellow students and to set an examples for the younger ones._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

The Roma girl opened the envelope and slid the prefect badge out.

Hagrid smiled cheerfully. "Well done Mal, ye deserve it."

Malinda grinned before slipping the badge back into the envelope and opening her suitcase just a crack before subtly dropping the envelope inside. Closing her suitcase, she smiled at the half-giant, and he smiled back. "Off we go then."

He leaned in closer so the muggles in the pub couldn't overhear. "There's a portkey not far from 'ere. That's 'ow we're gettin' to Kings Cross."

She smiled before following the half-giant out of the pub, dragging the trunk along with her. The two walked some ways out of town before coming to an old suitcase that looked similar to her own.

"Ready?"

Malinda nodded. And as soon as the two gripped the suitcase and in a split second were standing in an alleyway in London. During the walk to the train station, people gave the very large man and the oddly dressed girl strange sideways glances. Which were duly ignored.

After grabbing a trolley for her trunk and suitcase, the half-giant and the Romani made their way through the Kings Cross Station. A large smile crossed the latter's face when the familiar wall between platforms 9 and 10 came into sight. Pausing in front of it, Hagrid turned to look at her. "You'll be alright then Mal?"

She turned her smile to the half-giant. "I always am Hagrid, thank you."

Hagrid grinned and patted her shoulder. "See ye at the castle then."

He turned and walked back the way they came. Turning to face the wall again, Malinda took a deep breath before running towards the wall. And just like every year, the 9 3/4 sign greeted her on the other side, as well as the other people sending their children off.

Many of these families happened to be pureblood wizarding families. Which, like the muggles, gave Malinda sideways glances. But this time, they were full of venom. As she made her farther along the train, a fellow student of hers even hissed at her with disdain. "Gypsy trash!"

"Well that's very rude, isn't it?"

Followed by the agewizened voice, a sudden body appearing over her shoulder glared at their fellow student. "At least she's not a prick produced from incest."

Joy Bilacqua had a talent of having the aura of a lioness. Messed with her  _or_  her loved ones, she would find a way to return the favor. 

Usually with her fists.

This reputation was well known around Hogwarts, so it was no surprise when the pureblood boy who had mocked Malinda quickly looked away and hurried along... Even though she hasn't actually beat anyone up since First Year. 

The Gryffindor kept her eyes on her would-be victim, once again very much like a lioness, before turning to one out of four of her best friends. "I hate everyone here."

Mrs. Hudson, the kindly old woman who helped Joy's father raised her smiled before patting the girl's cheek. "You only think you do dearey."

Malinda smirked. "She's right, you don't hate me or Lily do you?"

Joy rolled her eyes, but a found/tired smile spread across her face. "Of course not. You and Lily are the people here I can actually stand."

"Well thank Merlin for that."

The two witches and the elderly woman turned to see a familiar head of red hair walking towards them with a large smile on her face, her own family close behind. Lily Evans was the type of person who aimed to change to the world. Their potions professor had often called her the brightest witch of her age. 

Make no mistake, she would always be there for her friends.

The three girls embraced each other while Mrs. Hudson and Lily's parents talked. Seeing this, Malinda couldn't help but think of her own mother. Would she converse with them too? Or would she stand strong and silent, but still listening?

Mrs. Hudson looked at her watch before balking. "Goodness! You young ladies better be on the train then, it's 10:58!!"

Malinda, Lily, and Joy grabbed their respective trollies before nearly sprinting to the train. After the red head's father helped them load their trunks onto the train, they were thankfully able to find an empty carriage for them. The Roma went with her two practical sisters to wave out the window to Lily's family and Mrs. Hudson. Both the former and the latter were always kind to her whenever she occupied either one of them home for Christmas since going back to camp wasn't entirely possible.

The moment Lily waved goodbye to her sister and called out a goodbye, Petunia Evans' white-hot anger burned through Malinda. The red head's cold sadness dampened the heat but replaced it instead of getting rid of it.

Joy noticed her friend's sadness before gently grasping her elbow and leading them all back to their carriage as the train began to make it's annual trip to Hogwarts. "I take it things are still bad between you and your sister?"

Lily slumped against the chair. "Really bad. She still thinks that I'm- that we're freaks."

Sitting next to each other on the opposite side of the carriage, both Malinda and Joy thought back to what happened between the two Evans sisters. The former had felt the anger, frustration, and betrayal between the two while the latter had a front row seat to the confrontation.

Needless to say, neither had the desire to see their sister in all but blood torn up about it.

The redhead ran a hand through her hair before turning to joy with a slightly strained smile. "How was your summer Joy?"

Their friend proceeded to tell them about all of the odd jobs she had taken over the summer. This wasn't exactly a choice. Joy's father had been diagnosed with cancer a little while before her eleventh birthday, and ever since, she took jobs to help pay the bills.

And based on the bags under her eyes, it was really starting to take a toll.

"You need to slow down Joy."

She shook her head. "I can't Mal. Dad's not... I can't stop now. I talked to Oryena over the summer, and her mum was able to get me a job at her daycare."

Malinda stared at the Gryffindor girl in shock. "You... Working in a daycare."

"With children?!"

Joy gave the red head a dry glare. "That's generally what a daycare's for Lily."

Malinda eased her friends irritation. "We're just saying, a building full of kids seems like the last place you of all people would want be."

She shrugged. "Normally, you'd be right. But I took a class and babysat over the summer. So I don't think I'll be completely terrible... Plus Ryena will be there since she volunteers."

The Romani girl assessed her best friend with anger management issues. She could feel Joy's resolve in the matter, and from past experiences, knew that she wasn't changing her mind in the matter.

"Well, I guess that means I'm volunteering with you."

Joy raised an eyebrow. "Ouch?"

The Ravenclaw rolled her eyes. "That is not what I meant. What I am saying is you could use the extra money."

And frankly, so could she.

"Besides, you are one of my best friends, practically my sister. Neither Lily or I would let you do this on your own."

Joy smiled before pressing her forehead against the Roma shoulder. "Thank you sister."

Lily smiled at her best friends before standing up and stretching. "Fancy anything from the trolley before we have to go to the prefect meeting?"

The Romani smiled. "Yes, I'm starving!"

Joy lifted her head and grinned before yawning. "Count me in. Just give me a second I'm... I'm tired."

Malinda smiled in sympathy. Because of all the odd jobs she took, the poor girl was often dead on her feet a majority of her time at home and on the train ride back to Hogwarts.

After Lily and Malinda changed into their school robes and pinned their badges to their chests, Joy yawned again and moved to get up. "Okay let's go."

The Roma girl placed a hand on her friend's shoulder before pushing her back down to the seat. "You are tired. Rest."

She shook her head before trying to stand up again. "I'm fine. Walking around will wake me up."

Malinda smiled gently before calming her friend's emotions, causing Joy's eyes to droop and for her to slump against the seat, fast asleep.

She smiled before turning and seeing Lily watching with surprise. "How do you do it? In our First Year, Joy's anger was uncontrollable... Now she's able to talk herself down from attacking people."

The Ravenclaw smirked. "She still needs our help to talk herself down though."

Lily shook her head. "But it's easier now. For us and for her."

Malinda shrugged. "Maybe I just have the magic touch."

The Gryffindor rolled her eyes before letting her friend out into the corridor. "Oh ha ha."

The two laughed with each other as they made their way to the trolley. After browsing, the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw bought their choices. The Romani noticed that her redhead friend was paying extra to the pumpkin pasties.

Which was a favorite of one of the two friends that were missing from the train.

"I wish they were here with us."

Malinda smirked. "Missing Lux Lily?"

The Roma chuckled when Lily blushed. "I'm just saying, the train seems quiet without them. Not that it's quiet on the train at all, it just seems so without Lux and Oryena."

Oryena and Lux lived in Hogsmede with Oryena's mother and therefore didn't need to take the traditional train every year. But on a more brighter side, they were there at the train station every year to greet their friends. And to the Romani girl, it was obvious that Lily had feelings for Lux and that those feelings were returned wholeheartedly.

"My heart breaks along with you Evans."

The Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor turned and saw James Potter coming to a stop on the other side of the trolley along with his best friend, Sirius Black.

Although Malinda has been around the two long enough to see and feel that their bond was more brotherly than it was friendly.

"Oh yes, my heart weeps that the woman of my heart doesn't travel along with us on the train."

The red-haired Gryffindor narrowing her eyes at the sight of the two infamous tricksters. "What are the two of you up to?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Relax Evans, James just heard Zenwae's name and jumped at the chance to sing her praises."

The glasses wearing boy turned and looked at his best friend with a mock-affronted look. "I'll have you know that I am perfectly serious in my feelings for my dearest Oryena Zenwae."

The funny thing about that was that James was indeed serious when it came to his feelings for her third Gryffindor friend. Malinda has felt them since their first year.

Meanwhile, Sirius smirked at his best friend. "No, I'm perfectly Sirius. You, on the other hand, are a lovesick fawn."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows while Mal's head tilted to the side. Usually, the phrase was 'lovesick puppy'.  _Must be yet another inside joke between the Marauders._

"That joke wasn't funny the first time Sirius, and it's not funny this now uncountable time."

Malinda's dark brown eyes shot up to see Remus Lupin, the  _Gadje_ boy her mother was referring to early. She couldn't place the exact time or moment when she gave him her heart, but it belonged to the Gryffindor boy nonetheless.

Said boy's chocolate brown eyes met hers before smiling. "Hello, Malinda."

The Roma girl blushed when she felt the warm emotions coming from Remus wrap around her like a blanket as a smile of her own spread across her red lips. "Remus."

Lily, James, and Sirius looked between the two as the continued to talk.

"You're a prefect this year."

Mal looked at the badge pinned to her robes. "Yes, Hagrid gave it to me just this morning. You are one too?"

Remus looked at his own badge. "Yes, I am. I think Dumbledore's hoping I'll keep James and the others in line a bit better."

Said Gryffindor piped up. "You can certainly try Moony."

James was promptly ignored. "Although I don't know if I'm really confident in that line of thinking."

The Romani girl shrugged. "You never know, maybe Dumbledore's right. And maybe we'll have some patrols together."

She felt a splurge of victory at the blush that stole across Remus's cheeks. "Yes, maybe."

The pair fell into an awkward silence, which their respective friends couldn't help but roll their eyes/smile amusedly at. The awkward silence was eventually broken when Sirius sighed. "And so begins another year of the awkwardness of one Malinda Rumancek and one Remus Lupin."

Both the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor turned and pinned the boy with identical glares, but it was Remus who spoke. "I know where you sleep at night Black."

The two turned back to each other as Sirius grumbled 'if I had a sickle for every time I've heard that threat'. "Are you heading to the prefect carriage?"

Malinda smiled before lifting the burden of snacks in her arms a little higher. "In a moment, Lily and I have to drop these off with Joy and then we'll be over."

With a conniving grin on his face, James turned to look at prefect one-fourth of his group of friends. "You know Remus, you should go with Rumancek and help her."

With an identical grin, Sirius joined his brother in all but blood. "Yeah Moony, where are your manners?"

Remus glared at his friends before looking at the Roma girl with a significantly softer look. "Do you need help getting back to your carriage?"

Mal began to shake her head. "If you are busy-"

James cut in. "He's not."

Sirius followed close behind. "Don't be silly Rumancek, Remus would love to help you!"

The two shoved Remus closer to Malinda while speaking in sync. "Go on then Moony, help her."

After awkwardly transferring half of the treats that were in her arms to Remus's arms, the two Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw made their way back to the girls' carriage before depositing the snacks with the still sleeping Joy. After which, the three made their way to the prefect carriage.

"How was your summer Mal?"

The Romani instantly thought to Dimitri and the implied marriage proposal before smiling tensely. "It was fine."

It really was. It was just the thought of marriage and what it was to her culture that dampened her mood.

And apparently, both Remus and Lily noticed, and the latter turned and looked at her friend. "What happened?"

Malinda tried to make her smile more natural. "Nothing, just some people that didn't understand that Gypsies live their lives differently from them."

Once again, true. Discrimination was something that Malinda and her people faced all the time. But like the curiosity and scorn she faced from the people in her camp, she learned to ignore it.

Lily's hand clenched to a fist. "You shouldn't have to go through that!"

The Roma shook her head. "It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

The redhead pursed her lips. "Still-"

Malinda took her friend's hand. "Lily, I adore your need to stand up for others, but something I've long since learned how to ignore is the hate from others."

Remus frowned. "I'm sorry Malinda. You don't deserve any of that."

The Romani girl smiled in thanks but said nothing. At this point, they arrived at the prefect's carriage. Ever the gentleman, Remus opened the door for them. "After you."

Malinda and Lily shared a look of reassurance before walking in.

For them, the school year has officially begun.

**Author's Note:**

**Romanian words used:**

**-** __**fiică** _ _ _**: daughter** _

_**-porc: pig** _

**- _Gadje: outsider._**

**Thank you for reading and tell me what you think!**

- **Wolfy**


	4. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **I'm not quite sure about the Marauders Timeline so I'm not sure when the Longbottom couple were in school, therefore I'm fudging up the timeline a little bit, sorry.**

**And now...**

**Onward!**

Malinda remembered the first time she met Remus Lupin.

They were both first years, and she spotted him during the sorting ceremony. Well, technically she felt his emotions first, and the fear the poor boy was feeling was almost suffocating. She looked around her fellow first years and scanned their emotions carefully, and most of them were in the same range of excitement and nervousness. Before she found him, she felt the emotions of the four children who would later become her best friends/siblings; Oryena, Lux, Joy, and Lily. The first two she doesn't remember seeing on the train while she and the second pair became fast friends while riding in a compartment together on the train to Hogwarts. It was after them she found the boy who was almost choking on his own fear.

His face was covered in scars.

Malinda kept her eyes on him as child after child was called up to be sorted into their respective houses until the object of her staring was called up by the same woman, Professor McGonagall, that came to speak to her and her mother about her magic.

"Lupin, Remus."

The scared boy, Remus, slowly made his way to the stool and sat down with his eyes glued to the floor. When the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, it didn't take long for it to cry out, " _ **Gryffindor!**_ "

Malinda watched as the boy quickly made his way over to the table that was cheering loudly for their new arrival, and two boys quickly scooted over to make room for him. She recognized them both; they came into the compartment she, Lily, Joy, and Severus Snape were in and almost immediately started talking about how Gryffindor was the best house. Which of course from their opinion was because the bravest witches and wizards were in it. Naturally, this led to an argument between Severus and the two, and Lily got angry before dragging Severus, Joy, and Malinda from the compartment in irritation.

"Rumancek, Malinda."

The young Romani's eyes shot away from the boy and to the podium where Professor McGonagall was waiting with the Sorting Hat in hand. Joy grinned at her and Lily gave her hand a squeeze before gently pushing her forward. After she made her way through the crowd of eleven-year-olds and sat down the on the stool, her eyes once again found Remus moments before the Sorting Hat was placed on her head and slid over her eyes.

"Ah, curious little thing aren't you?"

Malinda remembered the elation she felt when her late father taught her how to read for the first time despite their cultural norms. And all the times she nearly gave her mother a heart-attack by literally chasing after something that made her curious and almost drove her crazy with how many questions she asked.

And how intrigued she is by the scarred, terrified boy.

"Bright... Inquisitive... I know _just_ where to put you. _**Ravenclaw**_!"

The students decked in blue and bronze cheered as she made her way over, some standing up to shake her hand. She watched as both Lily and Joy were sorted into Gryffindor and were soon joined by one of the kids who felt like they were keeping a secret, a little girl who Malinda remembered being named Oryena when Professor McGonagall called her up to be sorted.

After the remaining students were sorted, Malinda kept an eye on the scarred boy along with the friends she made on the train as they ate their fill during the magnificent feast. Lily and Joy kept waving and smiling at her throughout dinner and pointed her out to Oryena, who's kindness surrounded her like one of her mother's hugs as she smiled and waved at her too.

She had a feeling they would be good friends.

Despite that, she spent a majority of the feast staring at Remus, who's fear slowly relinquished it's hold on him as the two boys from the train drew him into conversation. And after everyone was done eating, an important looking man wearing magenta robes stood from the teacher's table and made his way to the podium. When he spoke, his voice boomed across the hall as he welcomed the students to another year at Hogwarts and the new students to their first year. He talked about places both inside and outside the castle that they weren't supposed to go to. When he was finished he sent the students off to bed.

The little Roma looked for Remus as the prefects began to escort the younger students to the dorms. She both kept finding and immediately losing him in the crowd several times before she was able to approach him. It was only before the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor students separated on different staircases did she managed to catch up with him.

"Remus!"

When he turned around, Remus didn't have time to react when the young Romani girl threw her arms around him and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"It will get better, I promise."

When she pulled away, Malinda smiled at him before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and rushing away to catch up with her housemates, quietly giggling to herself when she felt his shock spark like a campfire, and at the taste of chocolate on her lips.

The now fifteen-year-old Ravenclaw smiled at the memory as she sat with Lily at her left and Remus at her right. The Headgirl and Headboy, Alice Fortesue and Frank Longbottom, were going over their duties and what to do and what not to do. And oddly enough, Malinda was looking forward to patrolling the castle at night, mainly because after every day of feeling the rapidly changing emotions of her fellow classmates she craved the calming coolness of the night.

She waited patiently as Alice called each prefect by name to receive their patrol schedules, getting up from her perch between her two friends when her own name was called. Smiling at the Headgirl in thanks, Malinda scanned her new schedule as she walked back to her seat with Lily and Remus. Her smile only grew wider when she saw that most of her patrols were with the aforementioned friends. The redhead Gryffindor voiced the Roma's thoughts with the same amount of relief. "Oh thank Merlin, most of our patrols are together."

Remus' lips pulled up into a dry smile. "And here I was ready to protest about meeting new people."

Malinda giggled as Lily wrinkled her nose at her fellow Gryffindor. Meanwhile, Alice looked at the three of them before smiling knowingly before speaking to all the prefects as a whole. "You all have your schedules, you all know what to do when patrolling the train, now let's have a great year!"

With that, the prefects shuffled out of the compartment to start the yearly train patrol. Once the three of them were outside, Lily looked between Remus and Malinda before grinning in what the latter guessed was supposed to be an innocent grin. "Why don't you two patrol together? I want to see if I can find Marlene and Mary to say hello."

Malinda tried in vain to ward away the blush that was undoubtedly making its way up her neck to her cheeks. "I wouldn't mind that, Remus?"

The Gryffindor boy shrugged, a blush similar to the one that appeared when she mentioned hopefully having patrols together stealing across his face. "Sure." He smiled at her shyly. "It'd be nice to catch up with you Mal."

As the Romani returned his smile, Lily looked between the two with almost manic satisfaction on her face. "Perfect! I'll see the two of you at the end then!"

With that, the redhead turned and walked down the train's corridor in search of her friends. Meanwhile, Remus scratched at the back of his neck nervously before indicating down the corridor opposite of the way Lily walked. "Shall we?"

Malinda mentally prepped herself for the storm of emotions she would inevitably feel from their fellow students before nodding. "We shall."

As the two prefects walked down the train corridors, only a handful of dungbombs were confiscated from students that were surprisingly not the Marauders, which Remus seemed to be surprised at. "I half expected Sirius to smuggle a hypogriff onto the train."

The Ravenclaw Roma raised an amused eyebrow at the scarred boy and her newfound boldness that's usually scarce whenever talking to the _Gadje_ boy. "Remus Lupin you may have everyone fooled, but I'm fairly certain you are not as innocent as you claim to be when it comes to the Marauders escapades."

Remus raised an eyebrow back, a playful grin spreading across his lips. "Oh? And what gives you that impression Malinda?"

She stopped and looked him dead in the eye. "You are one of the cleverest boys I know. If Black ever did smuggle a hypogriff on board, praying to Merlin he never actually does that, you would be right there next to him with blueprints of the train if you already didn't know the best place to hide it."

The two of them held eye contact with each other before Remus looked away, a light blush decorating his scarred cheeks and an impressed grin tugging at his lips. "You wouldn't be wrong I suppose."

Malinda chuckled and they continued their walk down the corridor, which for the most part was peaceful. When the Romani peaked into the compartment she and Lily had left Joy in, she was relieved to see that the girl was still fast asleep. After he stole a glance inside the compartment as the left, Remus turned towards the Ravenclaw girl with furrowed. "Is Joy okay?"

The raven-haired girl's lips pursed as she thought back to talking with her friends before the prefect meeting. "For the most part, yes. She's been taking on a lot of jobs this summer and it's been wearing her out."

Remus nodded. "Clearly." He looked at her assessingly as they walked back down the way they came. "And what about you?"

Malinda's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

The Gryffindor's puppy-like eyes flickered across her face. "Earlier when Lily asked how your summer was, you had this similar look in your eyes that James and Sirius get when McGonagall caught them mid-prank. For the most part, you're telling the truth, but not all of it." 

He smiled dryly. "The difference being less mischevious and more..." His eyes scanned her face again. "Sad, worried."

Malinda's lips mimicked Remus' dry grin. "Astute observation." The grin died a slow death as she thought back to her kind of one-sided conversation with Dimitri. "Girls in my culture marry young, around my age and slightly older. Before I left for the train station, a boy in my camp... _implied_ a marriage proposal to me."

She would have missed Remus tensing up at what she said had it not been for the fact that he stumbled over his own feet while doing so. Malinda's arms shot out and caught him as she felt his shock and many other emotions that were shifting around so quickly she didn't have time to decipher them all. So she decided to keep talking instead. "Like I said, he more implied marriage than actually proposing." The corner of her lips tugged up at the memory of her mother spitting at Dimitri's heels as he ran away. "And my mother straight up told the boy 'As if I'd marry her to the likes of you'..."

_But she might end up not having a choice._

Remus didn't prompt her to continue, and for that she was grateful. Instead, he smiled lightly at her. "Well, if you ever end up needing to escape, just send an owl and I'll meet you half way."

Malinda felt her heart stutter, and a surprised squeak escaped her lips as she blushed. Almost identical to the one Remus had on his face as he continued to speak. "I'm serious Mal, my house is open to you if you need it. All you have to do is ask."

The warm feelings the Ravenclaw Roma felt from both Remus and her own for said boy filled her heart to the very brim before overflowing completely. She reached out and gently took the Gryffindor boy's hand in hers, squeezing lightly while smiling gratefully. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you Remus."

Remus smiled and squeezed her hand back. "You're welcome."

They both pulled away and continued their patrol in silence, which turned out to be short-lived as they came across a group of Slytherin students surrounding a lone first year. Malinda grit her teeth when she felt sick satisfaction from the green and silver students and pure unadulterated fear from the poor first year before charging forward. The Ravenclaw Romani stepped in front of the in-tears girl and stared the group down, brown eyes hard. "Ten points from Slytherin! What in Merlin's name makes you think you have the right to bully this poor girl?!"

The boy that seemed to be leading the group, the same one who called her 'Gypsy trash' at Kings Cross Station, looked her up and down before scoffing. "And what's a gypsy whore going to do about it?"

Turns out she didn't need to say or do anything. The moment the poison words fell from the boy's lips, a livid Remus was nose-to-nose with the boy. Well, nose-to-not even the top of the Slytherin's head as Remus was in fact much, _much_ taller than him. When the Gryffindor spoke, his voice was as cold and dark as the Forbidden Forest during the winter. "Twenty-five points from Slytherin, and Professor Slughorn _will_ be hearing of this."

Malinda didn't even process the different emotions from those present she was so much in shock.

And since that was not at all the reaction he was hoping to get from the person he wasn't even hoping to get a reaction from, the Slytherin took a few steps back, obviously off guard in intimidation. He tried and failed to gain back some of his earlier cockiness as he once again scoffed. "Whatever. Firsties aren't very fun anyway."

Remus and Malinda kept their eyes on the group of Slytherins until they disappeared into a compartment before turning towards the sniffling first year, the former smiling comfortingly. "Hey, it's alright. I promise that not all older students are like that."

Malinda looked up just in time see the Trolley coming down the hall and smiled at the first year girl. "Fancy anything from the trolley _dragă_?"

The small girl wiped away the tears that managed to escape before nodding, smiling shyly. "Yes please."

Both prefects beamed down at her before leading her towards the cart full of treats. "What's your name?"

The first year smiled up at the two of them. "My names Raven, Raven Myers." She suddenly looked nervous and looked down at her shoes. "They were being mean because my parents are muggles."

Malinda smiled before ever so slightly boosting Raven's confidence. "Both of my parents were muggles too. And yes, some people were and still are cruel because of it, unfortunately. But I have friends to help me ignore the mean words."

Remus looked at her before smiling. "And trust me, friends will be easy to come by when you're at school."

The tiny first year looked reassured at the two older students words, and once she had some pumpkin pasties in hand, happily skipped back to her compartment. Compared to that encounter, the rest of the train ride passed by rather quickly. After meeting up with Lily, the redhead and Malinda went back to their compartment to see that Joy was up, had changed into her robes, and has happily munching away on some chocolate frogs.

The trio grabbed their trunks and thankfully managed to get off the train without much difficulty, and began looking for Oryena and Lux. Malinda didn't have to search for the gentle emotions of the former and the often unintentional ones of the latter for long before Joy spotted the pair.

And if Malinda and Joy smirked at how obviously happy Lily looked at the sight of Lux, it wasn't anyone business.

As they drew closer, they were able to catch the end of the conversation Oryena and Lux were having together. "No, Black is the flirty man-whore of the Marauders. Potter is the boy who wears his heart on his sleeve."

Lily snorted. "Truer words have never been said."

Oryena and Lux looked towards them before both smiling happily at the sight of their friends. As the girls enveloped each other in a group hug, Lux sighed happily/dramatically before attempting to wrap his arms around the entire group. "All my ladies in one place at last!"

"Oi! Save some for the rest of us!"

The group turned to see Sirius Black sauntering towards them with his usual swagger. Lux hissed like a cat in the Gryffindor boy's direction and, with his arms still wrapped around the girls, turned his back towards him. "They're all too good for you Black."

"Not to mention off limits."

Malinda felt Oryena's nose brush against her ear as she craned her head and peeked over Lux's shoulder to see James Potter walking towards them. "Light of my life."

Oryena smiled the same way she always smiled at James, the 'I'm humoring you' mixed in with a friendly nature smile. "Hi James."

Next to him, Sirius looked between them with mock indignation. "What am I?! Chopped liver?!"

Oryena laughed before breaking free from the group hug. "Hello Sirius, how was your summer?"

He grinned in response. "Absolutely terrible, but thank you for asking Love."

Peter Pettigrew, another Gryffindor boy and another Marauder, smiled shyly at the group. "H-Hello everyone."

Oryena smiled kindly at the nervous boy. "Hi Peter."

Like always, whenever one or all the Marauders were present, Joy rolled her eyes before breaking away from the group hug as well. "I'll go grab a carriage for us."

Malinda pulled away from the not-anymore group hug as she watched her friend leave, the Gryffindor's irritation hitting her in steady waves. 

"I don't think I've ever actually spoken to Joy before."

The Ravenclaw Romani looked at Remus before smiling tiredly. "Neither you or any of the other Marauders ever have. She has some... anger issues. So she tends to try and avoid anything or anyone that could make her boil over."

He nodded understandingly before looking at his friends. "Can't say I blame her on that one."

Malinda snorted before seeing the first year from early, Raven, being led with the other first years by Hagrid to the Great Lake. Said girl saw her too, and waved excitedly at the two prefects. 

Remus smiled as they waved back. "Sweet kid."

The Roma sighed lightly as she watched the new students board the boats that would take them to up to the castle. "I want kids."

The moment those words left her mouth, Malinda turned bright red and wished she could take them back. Remus' cheeks were a similar shade of red as he began nervously scratching at the back of his neck. "I-I-I'm s-sure you'd m-make a good M-Mum Malinda."

She nodded stiffly, her words hushed and chocked she mentally screamed at herself. "Thank you."

As they began awkwardly following their friends to the carriages, Remus' eyes desperately looking for something to break the silent spell. Obviously finding it, he lit up mischievously before looking at her, using his head to indicate a little way in front of them. "Are you going to be alright with Lockhart as the male prefect?"

The fifteen-year-old ground when she followed his line of sight to see Gilderoy Lockhart, who was indeed the fifth year male prefect for Ravenclaw. The blonde was absolutely and one-hundred percent full of himself, and the Romani sometimes finds herself wondering how in Merlin's name he ended up being sorted into Ravenclaw. " _Oh Doamne_ don't remind me."

Remus smirked dryly. "Classes haven't even begun yet and he's already preening like a peacock."

Malinda bumped her shoulder against his, giggling. "Stop I'm trying to live in blissful denial!"

The Gryffindor sighed in mock-exasperation and shook his head. "I'm just preparing you for the inevitable headaches you'll undoubtedly receive while working with Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart."

This time they were both laughing, and by that time, they had arrived at the carriages. "Oh Merlin there is going to be so many headaches."

Remus chuckled. "At least you don't have a lot of patrols with him this term."

She snorted, but before she could respond, she felt Joy's anger before she actually saw said friend. Malinda looked up and at Joy, who was glaring at anyone who came too close, before raising an eyebrow, to which her friend shrugged. "I'm not throwing punches at anyone."

The Roma sighed. "No, but you still feel angry."

Joy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Mal. And I haven't even spoked to anyone."

Malinda opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and let her lips drift closed. Yes, her friend was still as angry as a poked dragon, but compared to first-year Joy who boiled over without a second thought, fifth-year Joy was significantly more in control.

_And Joy probably thinks I'm undermining that._

While the Romani was mentally kicking herself, Oryena turned to James and the rest of the Marauders. "We'll see you all up at the castle, yes?"

James nodded and grinned, his love for the Gryffindor girl projecting off of him in almost suffocating waves. "Of course. Until then my fair lady."

Oryena rolled her eyes playfully as she climbed into the carriage. Before Malinda followed behind, she smiled and waved towards Remus, climbing into the carriage after he smiled and waved back. The Ravenclaw sat next to Joy before closing the door behind her, and all was silent for a bit as the carriage began making its way towards the castle. Surprisingly enough, Joy was the one to break it first, sighing lightly. "I know you're trying to help me control my anger Mal, and looking back at first year me, I really appreciate it. But I don't need an emotional babysitter every second of every day."

The Roma smiled apologetically. "I know you don't, and I'm sorry for implying that you need one. I really am proud of the progress you made Joy."

Joy smiled and rested her head on Malinda's shoulder. "Couldn't have done it without you Sis."

As she patted her best friend's cheek, Lux looked between the two from his side of the carriage before grinning. "Well now that we all like each other again, how was our summers?"

The rest of the carriage ride up to the castle was spent trading stories about odd jobs, places traveled, and sisters fought with. Those present gave Lily sympathetic looks, but Lux took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "At least your family still wants you around Lils. I haven't seen my family since I was nine."

The redhead placed her free hand on top of Lux's. "I wish they could see how amazing you are."

Spotting the light blush on both of their faces, Malinda, Oryena, and Joy all shared a knowing look. Sometimes, if they didn't know any better, they would say that Lux and Lily were already in a romantic relationship with each other.

When they arrived at the castle, the Ravenclaw and two Gryffindors watched as Lux helped Lily out of the carriage like a gentleman before making their ways through Hogwarts' front door. When they reached the Great Hall, Malinda said goodbye to her friends and made her way to Ravenclaw table before sitting next to seventh-year Xenophilius Lovegood, who smiled in his usually dazed matter. "Salutations Malinda."

Malinda smiled at the eccentric platinum blonde. He was always her go-to person to talk to in Ravenclaw because he was far more go with the flow with his emotions than their fellow students were. That, and she always loved to hear about the odd creatures he would often talk about. "Salutations Xeno! How was your summer?"

The older Ravenclaw smiled lightly. "It was excellent, thank you."

Malinda smiled and turned away just as Professor McGonagall led the first years in. Just like she did on the train and before boarding the boats to the Great Lake, the small girl waved excitedly to the Romani when she saw her, to which the Ravenclaw waved to back. As the deputy Headmistress unrolled the scroll with the first years' names, Xenophilius leaned over to whisper to her. "New friend?"

The Roma nodded. "I met her while patrolling the train, some Slytherins were being rude."

Xeno hummed and didn't say anything else as the sorting continued. Other than a practically bouncing Raven joining the blue and bronze ranks right next to Malinda, the sorting itself was actually uneventful. The feast, however, was fantastic as usual. And after all the plates were cleared away, Professor Dumbledore walked to the podium, and his powerful voice boomed across the Great Hall. "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now that we are done with our magnificent feast, I'd like to say a few words before the end of the night."

He went through the usual talk-down of places inside and outside the castle they weren't supposed to go to and things such as that. After which the headmaster's usual jovial nature dimmed. "Now I am sure you have all seen the Dailey Prophet."

In an instant, murmurs broke through the Great Hall. Dumbledore waited for a majority of them to disappear before speaking again. "In times of rising darkness, we must all remain strong. And only need to remember to turn on the light."

Malinda looked at her friends at their respective tables and knew undoubtedly that their faces mirrored hers as Dumbledor's words sunk in. 

_By Merlin please don't let it escalate to a full-scale war..._

"Now off to bed, pip pip."

Malinda immediately stood up and smiled at the first years that were already looking at her. "First year Ravenclaws this way please."

Like sheep being herded by dogs, the new students let the prefects lead them to the always-changing stairs, during which the Romani smiled at the amazement and excitement of the first years as their eyes darted here and there. When they reached the Ravenclaw tower, Malinda turned to the students. "Unlike Gryffindor and Slytherin, our dormitory doesn't have a password-"

"Quite right!"

Malinda bit her tongue and forced herself not to gag, or growl, as Lockhart cut her off. "You see, our dormitory is special! It requires the answer to a riddle in order to open."

He turned towards the bronze eagle-shaped knocker with a flourish. And moments after he did this, the knocker spoke. " _I grow when I feed, and I die when I drink_."

From right next to Malinda, Raven gasped excitedly. "Fire!"

The prefect looked at the first year and beamed. "Well done Raven!"

She led the first years to the common room and passed Lockhart, who looked quite put out at being shown up by a new student. But Malinda didn't pay him any mind as she stopped in the middle of the common room. "Welcome to Ravenclaw common room, boys your dorms are up the stairs to your left; girls, same on your right. Your belongings have already been brought up from the carriages." The Roma looked at the faces of the first years before smiling gently. "Best of luck this year, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

As the first years shuffled up the steps to their dorms, the Romani saw Lockhart making his way over to her with a cocky look on his face.

_Not tonight Satan._

She turned and nearly sprinted up the steps to her bedroom to put her pajamas on under her robes, just so she didn't need to spend any time getting ready for bed when she got back from patrol. After putting on a pair of sleeping pants she accidentally stole from Lily and a muggle band t-shirt she accidentally stole from Joy, she quickly made her way out of Ravenclaw Tower and began walking to Gryffindor Tower.

The Roma smirked when she saw her best friend waiting for her at the portrait entrance. "Miss Evans, fancy an evening stroll around the castle?"

Lily laughed. "Why Miss Rumancek I thought you'd never ask!"

The two friends looped their arms together and began trekking down the hall, talking about anything that came to mind.

"I honestly don't know what to do about Severus, Mal."

Malinda sighed. "You already know my and everyone else in our friend group's opinions on Sna- Severus."

The Slytherin boy has been Lily's almost literal shadow since even before they started at Hogwarts. For the most part he avoided the rest of them in favor of being alone with Lily. That being said, most of the Romani's ill opinion of Snape was from the... _unsettling_ emotions that he had for the redhead Gryffindor and that Malinda had to feel every time he was in close proximity to them. That, and not only was he friends with known Slytherin bullies, but he dabbled in the dark arts as well.

Malinda and everyone in their friend group had been trying to get Lily to see reason for _years_ at this point, but she insisted that Snape could be saved. The only thing they could do was hope that Lily would see the truth before she got hurt.

The redhead sighed before spreading a smile on her lips. "But enough about that, how was patrolling with Remus?"

Malinda bit her lip. "Remember how you asked me how my summer was and I told you that it was fine other than some people that didn't understand that Gypsies live their lives differently from them?"

Her friend nodded slowly. "Yeah?"

"I wasn't being one-hundred percent honest with you. Before I came to the train station, one of the boys from camp implied a marriage proposal to me."

She waved away Lily's anger. "That's just how my culture is and you know it."

The redhead took a deep breath before nodding. "I know, please continue."

Malinda blushed lightly before doing as she was asked. "When I told Remus about it, he told me that if I ever needed an escape, just send him an owl and he'll meet me half way. And that his house is open if I ever need it. All I have to do is ask."

Lily cooed. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Malinda didn't even try to contain the giddy smile on her lips. "He makes my heart happy."

Her friend beamed at her before smirking. "You know Malinda Lupin has a _very nice_ ring to it."

The Ravenclaw Roma blushed even harder before groaning and burying her face in the redhead's shoulder. "Why do I love him so much?!"

Lily laughed and patted the side of her head. "The heart wants what the heart wants, Mal. And some find out what that is sooner rather than later."

The Ravenclaw sighed into her friend's shoulder. "Don't I know it."

**Author's Note: Aw Malinda and Remus... My two precious blushing cinnamon rolls**

**Romanian Vocabulary:**

**_dragă_ ** **\- Dear/Sweetheart**

 **_Oh Doamne_ ** **\- Oh God/Oh My God**

 **Also fun fact, I decided to add the 'Not tonight Satan' line in because I'm a little sleep deprived and have poor impulse control so** 👍👍👍

 **So tell me what you guys think and I'll see you next time** 😊.


End file.
